Many engagments
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: the prequel to many wedding the different ways MIOBI characters got engaged
1. Christmas

Sasha surprised Summer with a trip to New York City for Christmas they have been dating for about two and a half years the trip was a four days full of surprises including one major one at the end of the trip. On their first day in NY they went to see wicked and phantom of the opera on Broadway. The second day of the trip they went to central park including the zoo to see summer's favorite animal the red panda the third day they visited St. Patrick cathedral for a service and the metropolitan museum of art. Their final day of the trip they went Rockefeller Center to go ice skating and look at the famous tree. They were both nervous ice skating they both didn't want to fall and hurt themselves or other skaters. Summer and Sasha seems to be a natural at ice skating once they hit the ice thanks to Sasha being a former gymnast and Summer having dance training when she was younger after skating for about an hour they put their shoes on and went to see the tree. When they got to the tree Summer was looking at the tree and all of a sudden she looks to her right and Sasha was on bended knee. Sasha says

Sasha: I want a special yet memorable trip for you and I for Christmas .We've been together for nearly 2 years and I thought marriage seemed like the like the next step. you are so special to me we have had our ups and downs but you don't give up on someone you love. You are my soul mate. I want to commit a lifetime that would be with you. Summer, Will you marry me?

Summer: yes, I want to make a lifetime commitment to you as well

Sasha takes out the ring and places it on Summer's finger before getting up from bended knee and kisses her and spun her around. There had been a crowd that gathered around them but they were in their own little world. On the way back to the hotel hand in hand Summer thought to herself this was the best and most memorable Christmas she has ever had.


	2. Eiffel Tower

Emily was waiting under the Eiffel tower waiting for Damon it has been two years it is now 2012 the Olympics were over since they seen each other many things have change including the gold all around medal around Emily's neck. She was losing hope that Damon was not going to come it had been twenty minutes since their meeting time she was about to leave but she saw Damon walking up the path to the tower. Once Damon spotted Emily he ran to her pulling her into a hug and whispered into her ear I love you which Emily responded back with the same words the hug seems to have lasted for hours after they finally pulled out of the hug. Damon grabbed her hand and led her to a surprise picnic he set up that was near the tower. After sitting down on the red and white plaid blanket and opened the basket and ate lunch. After eating Damon took a deep breath and stood up and wiped his has on his jeans before offering a hand to Emily she stands up after that Damon leads them to under the tower he turns them so they are facing each other and kisses her forehead before saying to Emily …

Damon: "it has been two year but my love for you is as strong as ever I'm so proud of you winning that medal that is hanging on your neck. I'm never ever going to give up on you again, ever… You're the glue that keeps my heart together, the light at the end of the tunnel, and most importantly, I love no one as much as I love you. My heart is perfect because you are inside. We will make great memories that we will forever cherish. Life and Fate brought us together and I couldn't be any happier. I've fallen for you since day one, and I keep falling. I am glad we are back together. "

After Damon says all of this he wipes Emily's tears that are falling onto her cheeks and he gets down on bended knee and says "will you marry me?" After that he pulls out a ring from his pocket

Emily puts her hand over her mouth she was in shock she finally removed her hand after a few seconds and said

Emily: "yes I will marry you. You're my rock, my love, And my soul mate."

Damon stands up and places the ring on Emily's finger and kisses her after a while he breaks the kiss and grabs her hand leading her to his rental car both with smiles on their faces and thoughts of an amazing future together .


	3. Art

Becca loved old painting and auctions so Brian knew the perfect proposal he had to plan.

The week before Brian's plan he went to Christie's Private Sales Gallery in New York to rent it out for the fake vintage art auction he hired thirty actors to play buyers and the Auctioneer. Brian hired movie set designer Isabelle Robertson to decorate the entire room with art auction props to make it look as authentic and believable as possible. Every single item in the auction was relevant to Brian and Becca's relationship or was something that Becca loved. The week after Brian surprised Becca by taking her to the art auction. After they took their seats in the front row the Auctioneer s started with the first item which was a the first item was a canvas with a painting of Santa Monica's pier Ferris Wheel where they had their first date when they went there on vacation with Emily ( Brian's sister)and Damon. The second item was a canvas with a painting of red rose and white tulips which represented the flower Brian gave to Becca on their second date. After a few more items were shown all of a suddenly two of the "buyers" at the auction got up and started to singing All of me by John Legend which was sort of Becca and Brian's song after the song Brian got down on bended knee and pulled out a little black box in the box was a ring which Brian secretly bought at a vintage jewelry Auction a few months ago without Becca's knowing. Brian took Decca's left hand and asked her "will you marry me?" Becca said "Yes" Brian took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger it fit perfectly Brian stood up after and kissed Becca.


	4. horse back riding

While on their last day of vacation in Arizona Cater decide to take Lauren Horseback riding up to the top of a mountain for a picnic and to see the sunset. Lauren had never been riding before so she took a hour lesson at the ranch where they were renting the horses she seemed like a pro at it while she was having her lesson Carter was working on items for their picnic. After the lesson and packing the picnic bag Carter got on his horse next to Lauren's horse and started the thirty minute ride up to the mountain. Once they got to the top and got off their horse and tied them to the pole Lauren took out a large plaid blanket and placed it on the ground and they ate their picnic while was green salad , turkey and cheese sandwich , Champagne and chocolate strawberries for desert. After they ate the sun started to set Carter got something out of his pocket and got down on bended knee and said to Lauren

Carter: we have been together for a long we have had our ups and down in our relationship but we are here stronger than ever. I see a future with you so Lauren. Will you marry me?

Lauren: yes I will marry you

Carter took the ring out of the box and placed it on Lauren's finger and kissed her they packed up their remaining picnic and got back on their horse and back down the mountain they went.


	5. Tour proposal

Razor had his first world tour as a solo artist he invited his girlfriend Kelly to go with him. He was performing at Kranhalle or Crane Hall in Munich, Germany.

**Razor POV**

Thank you Kranhalle for being such a great audience tonight the last song I am going to sing tonight is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend Kelly (he looks to the right of the wing of the stage where Kelly was standing and blows her a kiss ) your my once in a lifetime

"A summer rain is passing over  
And it feels like a dream  
I could run and look for shelter  
But you hold onto me

I'm under your skies  
I'm caught in your eyes  
Don't you know you stop the room  
And all that I can see is you  
I'm standing where the lightning strikes  
I know this doesn't happen twice  
You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime  
You must be my once in a lifetime

There's so much that I have told you  
But it's all in my head  
Ask me anything you want to  
'Cause the answer is yes  
I'll spend my whole life  
Just being caught up in your eyes  
Don't you know you stop the room  
And all that I can see is you  
I'm standing where the lightning strikes  
I know this doesn't happen twice  
You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime  
You must be my once in a lifetime" 

Thank you very much for my encore song I have a duet with Kelly so please welcome to the stage Kelly Parker.

**Kelly** _Razor_ _**Both **_

_Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown  
I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb  
I was soft inside, there was something going on  
You do something to me that I can't explain  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain  
Every beat of my heart  
_**We got something going on  
Tender love is blind  
It requires a dedication  
All this love we feel  
Needs no conversation  
We ride it together, ah-ah  
Makin love with each other, ah-ah  
**  
_**Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah  
**_  
_**I can't live without you if the love was gone  
Everything is Nothin if you got no one  
And you did walk in tonight  
Slowly loosen sight of the real thing**_

After the song Razor take his guitar off and hand it to a stagehand after he does that he drops down to bended knee and pulls out a ring and says to Kelly

Razor: traveling the world with you for this tour has made are relationship stronger we have had our ups and downs. _Thank you for always being there to support me__when I have a bad show or something goes wrong _So Kelly Parker, will you marry me?

Kelly: yes Razor I will marry you.

Razor gets up and places the ring on Kelly's finger and kisses her and the crowd cheers wildly

**Songs**

Once in a lifetime- Landon Austin

Island in the stream – Dolly Parton


	6. downton proposal

Steve and Chloe loved watching Downton abbey it was their tradition to watch it on Sunday nights after they order takeout to be delivered. They went on vacation a tour of Europe when they were in England they visited for a tour Highclere Castle where Downton was filmed after they finished their tour Steve had a surprise set up for Chloe. The surprise was an afternoon tea for two set up in the castle's Secret Garden. Steve blindfolded Chloe and led her to the secret garden once they got to the table Steve removed the blindfolded Chloe looked around the garden and saw a beautiful white table with a lace table cloth on top was a light blue tea kettle and different variety of sandwiches and sweets with two chairs a big umbrella in the middle of the table for shade. Steve pulled out a seat for Chloe after she sat he went to sit on the other chair next to her. After they ate and drank their tea Steve pulled something out of his pants pocket and went down to bended knee and he opens the small white box inside was a ring that once belonged to his grandmother he asks Chloe , Will you marry me? Chloe said yes after she said that Emily (Chloe's daughter) and Lauren (Steve's daughter) came through the gates of the garden they helped set up the tea and helped plan the engagement with Steve. After they both hugged their daughter Steve took the ring out of the box and put it on Chloe's finger and kisses her after that they all walked back to the car and finished up their tour of Europe as their first family vacation.


	7. interview

**Announcer: **Today on the Colette Willow show we have Olympic silver medalist Kaylie Cruz and Olympic Gold medalist Austin Tucker on our show today talking about life after the Olympic and future plans.

**Colette Willow:** please welcome Kaylie Cruz and Austin Tucker

**Kaylie Cruz and Austin Tucker:** thank you for having us

**Colette Willow: **congrats on the Olympics. what are you future plans?

**Kaylie Cruz: **thank you Austin and I with the rest of the US gymnastics team are going on a forty side tour after the tour I am going into fashion design school in Miami I also want to do some modeling

**Austin Tucker: **thank you as Kaylie said we are going on tour we start rehearsal in a week. After the tour I am not sure if I want to train for the next Olympics or go to college to become a real estate agent.

**Colette Willow: **Kaylie you were the front runner and everyone though you would win Olympic Gold but you lost to your teammate Emily Kmetko what happened are you disappointed.

**Kaylie Cruz: **I am not disappointed with the silver Emily was my roommate at the Olympic village we pushed each other to do our best she stuck all her landing and I stuck three out of four of them. The team one gold I am proud of that and team USA medal we won.

**Commercial break **

**Colette Willow: **Austin I heard you told the producers of my show that you had an announcement to share today.

**Austin Tucker: **yes I do. (Austin gets up out of his chair and get down on bended knee ring in front of Kaylie and pulls out a the crowd gasps) Kaylie we have been dating for about a year and a half the day _I met you I knew you would be there no matter what happened just like I was there for you when you need me. _I think it is time to show you how wonderful life can be with someone you truly cherish. It's going to be a beautiful day .so Kaylie will you marry me?

**Kaylie Cruz: **(crying) Yes I will marry you

(Austin stands up and slides the ring on Kaylie's finger and wipes her tears that are on her cheek and the audience claps wildly)


	8. birthday

Payson walked into Nicky and her bedroom after taking a shower. Nicky was out for his evening run. she spotted a medium size white box with an envelope on top on the bed which was not their when she went to take a shower. the envelope say to open the box first. Once she opened the box it had a rose patterned maxi dress in it and a pair of brown sandals in it as well .Next Payson opened the envelope and it says

Dear Payson,

I am not on my run I am finishing a surprise up you will find out later on. Happy birthday my love. a car will be picking you up at 8:30 and drive you to a surprise location. Make sure you wear the dress.

See you soon,

Nicky

Payson looked at the clock she only had thirty minutes before the car got there. After drying her hair and putting it up in a messy bun she went to her jewelry box and picked out a pair of earrings and put her items in a clutch after that she put on the dress and the shoes and did her makeup with a light brown smoky eye and a light nude lip with three minutes to spare. At 8:30 the door bell rang Payson grabbed her clutch she opened the door to reveal the driver she locked the door and following the driver to his car. When the car got to the location it turned out to be Madaket Beach in Nantucket Island, Massachusetts where they were staying on summer vacation. she opened the door of the car to reveal Nicky standing in dark grey suit pants and a white button down shirt with a single pink tulip in his hand she walk towards him. When she got to him they walked hand in hand to the middle of the sand.

Nicky said once they got there "I wanted to make this vacation and birthday magical for you" after he said that he got down on bended knee and said to Payson "I want to give you a birthday present you will never forget. will you marry me?" Payson had tears running down her face probably ruining her makeup but she didn't care but she said YES. Nicky stood up and pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed in on Payson's shaking finger and kissed her passionately. After that they took a moon and star lit walk around the beach.


End file.
